Krabby Land but nothing is cheap
SpongeBob: the newspaper while sipping some coffee Ah, I don't know how you do it, Gare Bear, but that's the best cup of French toast I've ever had. * Gary: at the counter Meow. * SpongeBob: Well, time to punch that clock. his hat on and walks into the living roomBut not before checking my motivational Quote-a-Day calendar. reads "June 21" You are a winner. himself then looks back at the calendar and gasps And today's the first day of summer! to the Krusty Krab where Squidward is at the register, bored. SpongeBob walks through the doors with a pink flower around his head. He tosses flower petals into the air Happy first day of summer, Squidward! over to Squidward Care to join me for solstice caroling? in a high voice Walking in the grass, it's so fine, don't need shoes in the summertime! flower petals at Squidward * Squidward: I'm not much of a summer person, SpongeBob. * Mr. Krabs: Davy Jones on the jib! Do my ears deceive me? Is it really the first day of summer? Is it? * SpongeBob: chuckles Yeah. * Mr. Krabs: a few back flips in the air Whee-hoo! over to the window * SpongeBob: up to him Gee, Mr. K., you sure have a scorching case of summer fever! around What is it about summertime that makes us so happy? The firefly-lit nights, the intoxicating aroma of a charcoal briquette, the hypnotic sound of a lawnmower running over a flip-flop? * Mr. Krabs: The Children! * SpongeBob: Oh. * Mr. Krabs: You see, boy, during the summer, the children are excused from their classes, a recess commonly referred to as summer break. down on a barrel and SpongeBob sits on his lap * SpongeBob: Tell me more about summer break. school bell rings and all the kids run out of the school * Mr. Krabs: Well, during this summer break, the children wander Bikini Bottom unsupervised, Full of joy, and as happy as can be. I guess that's what I like best. a sticker labeled 'FREE' next to the Kiddie Meal Sure, I suppose some would try and take advantage of this situation by giving them toys or candy, but I sleep well at night with the knowledge that I'm providing them with something they need: a nutritious meal. over to the front window Come here, you little kids! * SpongeBob: I've been taught the true meaning of summer. * Narrator: Later... Krabs is still standing at the window with the same expression on his face * SpongeBob: up Almost closing time, Mr. K. * Mr. Krabs: What? But that's impossible. sobs What about the children? shrugs as Mr. Krabs sighs I guess summer isn't coming this year. * SpongeBob: Hey, maybe they're all at that new playground over there. at a playground where kids are playing * Mr. Krabs: Playground? Luring away me young customers. Warm up the boat, SpongeBob. to the playground. SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs pull up in their boat. They peek out using a pair of binoculars * SpongeBob: See anything, Mr. Krabs? * Mr. Krabs: Oh, they're here, all right. Just look at them, SpongeBob. kids are swinging So weak and malnourished. of the kids is eating a lollipop With nobody trying to give 'em nothing. kid slides down a slide Breaks me heart. cries No! I've got nothing to live for, SpongeBob! * SpongeBob: The way you drove the boat while lying on the ground was kind of cool. * Mr. Krabs: True. But that's not gonna get these munchkins away from this playground. Unless... hmmm... see you tomorrow, boy. Got a lot of work to do. off * SpongeBob: You got it, Mr. Krabs... hey! to SpongeBob walking to the Krusty Krab Another day, another dollar. Gee, I wonder what Mr. Krabs has been up to since I saw him last and then went home to do nothing of particular interest 'til this very moment. at something in the distance Huh? group of kids are lined up at the Krusty Krab where a sign reads "Krabby Land" is hanging. A giant sheet is covering some sort of area. SpongeBob walks up to Mr. Krabs * Mr. Krabs: SpongeBob! the hammer in his belt You're just in time for the grand unveiling of Krabby Land! * SpongeBob: Krabby Land, sir? * Mr. Krabs: Yes, Krabby Land! up a sign Where a kid can have fun... for FREE! laughs Welcome to the Krusty Krab, young man. What's your name? * Monroe: Monroe. * Mr. Krabs: Nice to meet you, Monroe. him up and laughs * Monroe: Whee! * Mr. Krabs: You a fun one! Okay, children. It's time for the grand unveiling of... Krabby Land! kids cheer Okay, kids, now promise Uncle Krabs that if you get hungry while you're playing, you'll come inside for some delicious, nutritious Krabby Patties. * Kids: We promise. * Mr. Krabs: All right, here we go! I give you... Krabby Land! off the sheet that covered the play area * Kids: Yeah! play area is a bunch of amazing rides that were very expensive to make. Tyler tries a slide and has fun. * Tyler: Whee! * Mr. Krabs: That reminds me. I forgot to give you these coloring books! up them up Everyone who hands theirs back gets to meet the one and only Krabby the Clown! * Kids: Yay! * Mr. Krabs: Have fun and don't forget to eat plenty of vitamin-enriched Krabby Patties. up a Krabby Patty Krabby the Clown's favorite meal. * Kids: We want Krabby! We want Krabby! We want Krabby! We want Krabby! We want Krabby! We want Krabby! We want Krabby! We want Krabby! * SpongeBob: kids are chanting "We want Krabby" eight times Where is Krabby, Mr. Krabs? * Mr. Krabs: He'll be here after he gets ready. Just stall 'em. * SpongeBob: Stall 'em? How do I do that? * Mr. Krabs: I don't know. Be entertaining. leaves * SpongeBob: around and sees the kids, angry; he laughs nervously and waves Hey, kids! * Monroe: You're not Krabby the Clown. * SpongeBob: No, I'm not. I'm, uh... on a mask I'm Krabby's beloved sidekick, the Krabby Patty..Umm... Burglar! * Tyler: Lame. * SpongeBob: Krabby will be here soon. He, uh, had to take the bus. But in the meantime, let's have some fun! You kids like bubbles? up a bubble wand * Monroe: No. * SpongeBob: Well, you've never seen my bubbles. a jellyfish bubble Voila! A bubble shaped like a jellyfish. How 'bout that? * Tyler: Still lame. pops * SpongeBob: wand again Okay, prepare to be blown back on your tailfins. a seahorse bubble Ta-da! pops the bubble Uh... huh. * Kids: You stink! Bring on the clown! * SpongeBob: Okay, uh... and now for a finale! blowing a bubble Oops. * Kids: Boo! Boo! Boo! Boo! * SpongeBob: bubble pops in his eyes making it red. He screams My eyes! and trips over a barrelWhoa! into The Pit of Doom which is actually a dumpster then swings over a tire. Lands in a pool of bowling balls then the tire lands on him. Kids start to laugh SpongeBob then begins to think... MonologueThey seem to respond to me being in pain. They enjoy other people's misery. speech Hey, kids, check this out. up his bubble wand and dips it in the bubble soap then throws the wand away. Pours all the bubble soap in his eyes which swell up and he screams * Kids: Woo-hoo! * SpongeBob: I got 'em right where I want 'em. puts a piece of tape on his face and rips it off, revealing a portion of his face is missing and he screams * Kids: Woo-hoo! Yeah! * SpongeBob: on the ground with his tongue sticking out. A truck runs over his tongue over and over and he screams * Kids: Ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha! walks up to a muscular guy and hands him some money. The muscular guy hits him with a big hammer. SpongeBob gives the thumbs up Yeah, woo! guy smashes SpongeBob with a wrecking ball Ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha! * SpongeBob: gives a thumbs-up. Later, SpongeBob is tied to two poles with a muscular guy holding a can of lima beans; screams as muscular guy shoves a spoonful of lima beans in SpongeBob’s mouth. All the kids cheer * Kids: laughing * SpongeBob: used as a ball in the two muscular guys' ping pong game Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! * Kids: Yay! arms are getting stretched by two muscular guys Yeah! is in two pieces but gives two thumbs up. Cut to Mr. Krabs' office where he is calling Krabby to see if he's ready. SpongeBob enters his office in pieces * SpongeBob: Ugh. Mr. Krabs? I can't take any more of this stalling stuff. * Mr. Krabs: Always thinking about yourself. Get out there and stall! What happened to your arms and legs, boy? * SpongeBob: The kids are using them as... boomerangs. of SpongeBob’s legs flies in and back out * Mr. Krabs: Boomerangs? Oh no! They might break my windows! * SpongeBob: What are we gonna do? * Mr. Krabs: Well, tell them Krabby has just arrived! * SpongeBob: on top of the table Really? He's here? up and down Oh, boy! Oh boy! Oh boy! Oh boy! Oh boy! * Mr. Krabs: Get out there and tell 'em! * SpongeBob: outside Listen, everybody. Krabby the Clown is in the building! * Kids: Yay! * SpongeBob: Who do you want? * Kids: Krabby! * SpongeBob: When do you want him? * Kids: Now! Krabby, Krabby, Krabby! running up to Mr. Krabs Krabby! Hooray! * Mr. Krabs: Hey, kids! Are you ready to meet Krabby the Clown? * Kids and SpongeBob: Yay! * Mr. Krabs: All right, here you go! opens * Krabby: Hey kids! How's your day been? * '''Kids: '''Good! * '''Krabby: '''Don't forget to eat those Karbby Patties! Anyway, Who wants pictures? * episode ends with the kids taking pictures with Krabby and with Spongebob being amazed with the true meaning of summer. Category:CrazySponge Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:2018 Category:2018 Episodes